


Son of a Ram

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Coming of Age, Dad Schlatt, Dream is hybrid, Fluff and Humor, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I aint never seen two pretty bestfriends, Manberg Arc, Mild Language, Neutral Jschlatt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza is trying, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Puffy is literally everyones mom, Ram Hybrid TommyInnit, Redemption, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, always one of em gotta be loud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: After the poll for President of L'manberg was announced, Tommy confronts Jschlatt after. This confrontation, unbeknownst to Tommy, would change not only his future, but everyone else's as well.(Status: Writing)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of headcanons go through my mind, and this is sort of a product of that. I know I don't work much on my other fics but for now I will prob be focusing this, I do hope you all enjoy my AU~

Tommy was furious. No, not just furious… he was beyond pissed. Of course not as pissed as Wilbur is. His poor brother went fuming somewhere in the woods, where Tommy didn’t know and could care less about. There he was now, waiting behind the stage where the announcement took place not but a couple hours before. Why was this child waiting here you ask? Well, he was going to confront the ram himself.

“Wasn’t expecting one of the brats here.” A snicker from the familiar voice got Tommy’s attention, and he whipped his head toward it. “Schlatt…” The teen said with venom. “We need to talk big man…”

“Can’t this wait till after the election or something, I really need a drink.” The ram man replied, groaning and rolling his eyes. Tommy narrowed his eyes up at the man, and opened his mouth to speak. “No, this can’t wait and WON’T wait. You literally turned your back on me n’ Wilbur!” Schlatt looked down at Tommy with a bored expression. “Not my fault you both suck at gaining good rep.” He smirked. “That isn’t what is important, Schlatt! When Wilbur recruited you to vouch for us, I thought for once I’d see my idol-” The teen clears his throat, the man raising a brow, “-I thought for once a man with a good rap with folks who love him would have our back! But no! You-!” He pointed a finger directly in Schlatt’s face, making the man reel back slightly. “-You have to ruin it! You know people will vote for you, so you took your chance! That is more hurtful than someone like Quackity becoming a candidate!” The teen pulled his arm back away from the ram man, waiting for a response as his eyebrows had furrowed deeply.

Schlatt closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, and let whatever facade he had fall from his face as he exhaled. Opening up his eyes again he responded. “Look, Tommy…” He hesitantly placed a gentle hand on the teens shoulder, Tommy letting a brow raise in confusion of the gesture. “I may not be the most observant man, but do you think this country has the slightest- the most tiniest sliver of hope- of surviving more than another year?” The blonde couldn’t respond, and Schlatt continued. “If Wilbur, or Quackity, or even Fundy, got control of this country, do you think they will do any better than each other?” Tommy thought about it. Wilbur has shown his short fuse before growing up, Quackity makes some good points but other than those people wouldn’t be able to handle his antics and pranks for long, and Fundy… Fundy was doing this because Schlatt had done it, Fundy was his workout buddy for gods’ sake, and Tommy didn’t know how to feel about his nephew doing it purely because another was doing it. He was a kid, yes, but he knew this… yet- “Tommy, the reason I did this is no better than the others. I am doing this for power, for the kicks, and eventually to turn it into a city to overcome that stupid green boy’s town. But other than that, it's for fun, because I am bored, and because people love me.” Schlatt smirked at the kid. The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed once more. “So you are nothing more than a selfish TWAT who thinks he has the biggest shoes around HUH?!”

The ram man laughed and he released Tommy’s shoulder, running a hand through his hair as the laugh died down into words. “Yknow what! I am selfish, and I could care less, kid. Just a word of advice though… I recommend joining my side, because I guarantee you I will win. When I do, things will change. And if I am being honest Tommy-” The man paused as he ruffled the kids hair. “-I ain’t one to hurt kids, no matter how much of an asshole I may be, I ain’t a monster.” He smirked and brought his hand back. Tommy was silent, his brain processing what to say next, but before he could Schlatt scoffed with a smirk and turned on his heel, walking away as the sun began to set.

“Goodnight brat.”

And just like that, Schlatt disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The votes came in.

Schlatt had won.

After Wilbur and Tommy stepped off the stage and into the crowd, Tommy’s heart stopped as Schlatt made his first speech.

Said man made a strut to the podium, smiling as he took a breath to make his speech.

“Well- that was pretty easy.” He paused as some people in the crowd lightly laughed. “And you know what I said, the day that I got banned from the Dream SMP, that day I said I was running…I said; ‘Things are gonna change.’ I looked every citizen of L’Manberg straight in the eyes and I said; ‘You listen to me… this place will be a lot different tomorrow.’ Let’s start making it happen. My first decree, as the president of L’manberg- the EMPEROR! Of this great country-! Is to REVOKE the citizenship of Wilbur Soot!” The crowd roared and Tommy looked at Wilbur with fear, who looked back at him with just as much fear. Quackity and George with weapons laughed as they got off the podium to get Wilbur out and chase him out as Tubbo held Tommy back with him from running after the man. “Get him outta here!! He is no longer welcomed!” The new President roared over the mic.

“WILBUR!!!” Tommy yelled as he reached for his brother, tears running down his face. “TOMMY DON’T GO PLEASE!” The shorter of the two shouted, tears also streaming down his face. The blonde wanted to yell, scream for his older brother, but it all caught in his throat, like a lump filling his vocals.

Everyone was confused and terrified as well, their loud chatter filling the air and Schlatt’s laughter went through the valley, overpowering the population. It wasn’t soon after Wilbur was chased away that Quackity and George came back, proud smiles painting their faces.

Schlatt spoke once more. “Oh it was so easy! Until further notice… Wilbur Soot is merely a memory of L’manberg. A relic- a relic of the past. A reminder, of the darkest era this country has ever seen- and I guarantee you all; dear citizens… Tonight, that changes. We are entering into a new period of L’manberg- a period of prosperity! Of strength! Of unity.” And with that… Schlatt was president.

“I got a few more things to announce! Tubbo! Get yourself up here kiddo!” Tommy’s and Tubbo’s tears had ceased some as they looked at Schlatt. Everyone was confused, but Tubbo let go of Tommy, who slumped against a chair, and ran up to Schlatt, not wanting to anger the man. Schlatt smiled as Tubbo made an awkward smile back and ran up there. “Get up here, get up on the podium kiddo!” The brunet shakes but takes the man’s place up there anyway. “I love this guy!” He yells, presenting Tubbo like a centerpiece. “Okaay… Schlatt?” Tubbo asked with nervousness. Schlatt dropped his hands as Quackity got back up to the stage and whispered into the President’s ear, his smile never leaving as he turned to Tubbo and waving off Quackity. “Ohh my very own Tubbo, as my Secretary of State- as my right hand man of L'Manberg... I need you to do something for me.”

“Uh, what is that Schlatt?” The crowd waited in anticipation for what would happen next. Tubbo was the Secretary of State- so what did the kid have to do next? “I need you to find Wilbur and show him the door, because rumor has it he is still around.” Everyone froze for a minute, before-

“Okay.” Schlatt laughed and so did Quackity, both yelling in excitement.

Tubbo ran down but before leaving he gave Tommy a reassuring hug and whispered; “I will make it look like I can’t find him.” Tommy slipped out an “Okay” as air and let go, the same as Tubbo, who gave one last sad glance before running away from the election.

After a few more announcements that day, George is added to Schlatt’s cabinet, Tubbo comes back, the destruction of Elton John’s house is emitted, tearing down the walls was another order given out, punishment for those who didn’t help or support, and last but not least- the name Tommy had help create- L’manberg was renamed to Manberg.

That night, Tommy didn’t get a wink of sleep, his face red and puffy from crying and wails of his brother being basically banished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has trouble trying to get Tommy out of his room, and he knows just who to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than the last chapter so buckle in. I will be popping these out as they get beta read then may go into a week hiatus to catch up then do the process again. Don't worry we got a few chapters to go before that even happens.

Schlatt took another shot as Quackity and George argued to him about something that did need addressing.

“Look I just don’t get why we shouldn’t revoke Tommy’s citizenship as well! He caused like three wars!” Quackity yelled to the President. “I agree with Quackity, Schlatt, if we allow Tommy to stay in Manberg he will most likely revolt and cause a war within this country!” George added. “Exactly what I’m sayin’ Gogy!” The ram man slammed down his glass, cracking its corner, and the two sealed their lips instantly. “Look I don’t care what has been done in the past, I said this was a new period didn’t I? Wilbur was the main cause of that disgusting era called the  _ ‘rise of L’manberg’ _ or whatever. The kid was purely just following in what he knows, which is mischief and being rowdy. I say we let him stay so the secretary-  _ who isn’t here right now _ -doesn’t lose a good friend. After all, what kind of monsters are we to separate a couple of best friends?” Schlatt smirked after speaking, Quackity and George glanced at each other with apprehensive looks, and glanced back to the president. “But-... I mean-” Quackity couldn’t get words out once he saw Schlatt’s brow furrow. “You goin’ against my word, bitch?”

“Of- of course not! Yeah he should- should totally stay- ain’t that right Gogy?” Quackity nervously smiled, trying to get George to agree as well. “Y-yeah totally!”

Schlatt gave them a proud smirk, even though his head was still fuming with rage about them speaking about a child that way. “Alright, that's it for today, you both go ahead and do whatever you do when you ain’t here, also do something about that flag design, it's ugly.” He got up and walked away from the meeting table with haste. Leaving the other two angry but compliant.

When in his new house he slammed the door. Jogging to the kitchen he poured himself a tall glass of beer. He couldn’t believe it, just how many people did the kid make hate him? Him, Tubbo, Ranboo- they are teens, all of them. Getting in wars, starting wars, people forgetting they are literally children. Schlatt wasn’t mad at Tubbo for not showing up today, the young goat hybrid would have broken down sobbing if he heard all that George and Quackity said about Tommy. 

One blonde child- how could he be so chaotic? Damn, did Phil let Techno influence the poor kid too much? Speaking of which… Wilbur and Techno were there, at the election… But where was Phil? Their foster father?  **_No-._ **

Schlatt slowly put his beer glass down. He wiped the sweat from his face. No. He couldn’t care now. After all, it was too late to care- was it? He would focus on caring about his Secretary first, do anything to keep the kid in check and the cheeriest he could be. That will lead more focus away from the other, surely.

* * *

“Tommy! I made your favorite roasted chicken! Figured you could use the strength from it!” Tubbo said happily as he knocked on Tommy’s room door.

“‘M not hungry…” He heard quietly from the other side, causing the brunet to frown, his ears flopping down sadly. “Oh c’mon Tommy.. You haven’t eaten anything for two whole days, you need to get something in your stomach…” The hybrid said sadly to Tommy. “I had a glass of water, ‘m good…” It was muffled, but Tubbo could make it out.  _ ‘I may be forced to call mom…’ _

“I’ll be back soon Tommy, the chicken is on the counter if you do get hungry!” He got no response but he left anyway, he knew Tommy heard him anyway.

Tubbo ran to the one person he knew could help him, just like how he was helped by them when he was sad too.

* * *

Puffy shouted to the door “I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!” As knocks didn’t stop. She was annoyed, who in the world would be knocking on her door in the middle of the afternoon so urgently. The goat woman prayed it wasn’t anyone from L’manberg, the Dream SMP didn’t need whatever drama they had going on right now.

“What?!- Tubbo?!” Puffy swung the door open to find Tubbo there, hand midknock. His shock was replaced with a sad smile as he dropped his arm. “Hey mum. Can I come in?” Puffy’s annoyance was replaced with concern and warmth, as she smiled back she replied, “Yes of course kiddo come in.” Tubbo walked in and immediately walked to the kitchen table, Puffy following after closing the door.

“So is anything wrong Tub?” The woman asked, concern laced in her voice. “It’s- it’s about Tommy…” He looked at the table sadly. The woman raised a brow, either Tommy died for good or Tommy did something, even though he was annoying Puffy lended an ear for her son. “What happened? Did Tommy do something?” She prayed the kid didn’t hurt Tubbo, otherwise she’d be chewing Phil’s hind for raising Tommy with a lack of manners, or hell even disciplining the kid herself. “N-no… it’s actually what happened to L’m- Manberg. B-but it affected Tommy the most…” He didn’t once look up as he spoke, staring at the mahogany table as if it was a jewel. Puffy raised a brow at him stuttering the word L’manberg, and now questioning if this was more than just some drama. “Tubbo, what happened? You can tell me son.” Smiling sweetly she reached over and placed a motherly hand on top of her son’s hand, which was laid on the table. Tubbo looked up, tears welling in his eyes. “W-Wilbur and Tommy lost the e-election t-two days ago… Schlatt won a-and he revoked Wilbur’s citizenship… T-Tommy has been locked i-in his room after that and won’t come out-... Schlatt ruined L’-Manberg… he made us tear down the walls, T-Tommy too, and h-he made us destroy Elton John’s house.. I-I became Secretary of the State b-but I was so worried about Tommy that I-I missed today’s meeting with Schlatt, his vice, and the cabinet t-to try and help him.” Water flowed freely from Tubbo’s eyes now. After he finished and he choked on his own sobs, Puffy quickly took her son in her arms and hugged him tight.

_ ‘Is this why I haven’t seen him in awhile? L’manberg had caused some problems yes but if Schlatt is in charge and this is already happening…’ _ Puffy’s thoughts wandered, until she found the words. “Is that why you came here?” Tubbo wiped his eyes as the hug slowly disconnected and he looked his mother in the eyes. “Because you need help with Tommy?” He just nodded. She frowned sadly. Screw what Tommy did in the past, he was a kid, younger than her own son even, and if his father can’t pick up his own ass to help his son, then by god she will help the kid herself, as she knows that he and Tubbo are like brothers, and gods forsake anyone who disrespect brotherhood.

The woman hugged her son again, with one last big squeeze, which was returned by Tubbo and they seperated. “Lead me to ‘im kiddo.” He smiled and got up, heading to the door and Puffy right behind him, and they were off to Tommy’s house in Manberg.

* * *

Tommy groaned, sore as he tossed and turned in his bed. It was hot, too hot for him. His head ached, like no ache ever before, in fact he was sure it was worse than a migraine, could be him exaggerating though. The blankets felt too rough and prickly, and the mattress felt like hardened porridge. The 16 year old groaned louder as he heard knocking. He didn’t want to deal with anyone, not even Tubbo, although Tubbo is going to kick his ass the second he exits this room…

“Tommy? Sweetie, it's me Puffy.” He wanted her to leave. Don’t get Tommy wrong, he knew he could trust his friend’s mom, but at the same time....

Screw it.

* * *

Puffy knocked once more, no response from the kid. She turned to Tubbo and spoke in a hushed voice. “Is he dead?” The brunet shook his head, a frown plain as day on his face. She hummed and turned to knock once more, only to be stopped by the door opening.

The light from the living room crawled into the dark room that Tommy was just previously hibernating in. The two goat hybrids gasped. The blond’s face was red, irritated, and puffy from crying, the dry tears still evident on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and adjusted to the light. The golden hair on his head turned into a dull disheveled mat. All in all the kid looked like shit.

“Holy- gods Tommy are you alright?” Puffy asked, her worry building more now. 

Tommy looked at the woman and shrugged. “Been better.” A lackluster response, not even a curse yet. “Why don’t you sit at the table kiddo? I will make you and Tubbo some soup, and don’t worry I will put flavour in it.” Tommy just hummed and walked to the kitchen table, sitting down slouched over. Tubbo followed and sat next to his friend, his brother.

“Tommy- I know it's hard b-but... WIlbur will be okay!” Tubbo tried to reassure the other.

The captain couldn’t help watching the two as she was cooking. She swore the moment that Tubbo and her helped Tommy out a bit, she would track down Philza and drag his ass over here. Out of all of his sons, Tommy is the one who isn’t watched out for, at least not by him, Tommy isn’t told where he is or going to be, Tommy isn’t told when he will get to see his dad- ever. The whisk in her hand became tightly clutched, her knuckles turning white thinking about it. While she and her eldest may not be the closest, she will still let him know where she is and sometimes when, because she cares. She cares about Dream, she cares about Tubbo, and she cares about Ranboo, and Tommy. She cares about all of her kids, and the kids of the SMP, no matter what faction they are a part of. If she was apart of Manberg she would stomp to that stupid President and drag him by the horns to be thrown out of his own town. Wilbur definitely isn’t the most peaceful fellow, but by god in her eyes he was the only one who gave a damn about Tommy. He seemed more fatherly to Tommy at times than Phil.

It wasn’t long before the soup was done. Puffy set down three bowls, starting with Tommy, then Tubbo, and then herself, and she sat herself across from Tommy. “So Toms? Tell me what's going on? Toby filled me in on some things, but I think you have a few things that can help clear the air.” She gave a warm smile as soon as she saw him lift his head to look at her, and back down to his soup. He hesitantly got his spoon and put some soup in his mouth. To him it was scolding, but he could care less, it woke him up enough to properly give an answer. He looked up to the captain and took a deep breath, letting it out after a few seconds.

“After Schlatt had announced Schlatt twenty-twenty, I waited for him behind the stage for him and Quackity to finish talking. Luckily Quackity left before him and I didn’t say anything nor was I seen by him. Schlatt walked out of the stage and I stopped him. I asked him- I asked him ‘ _ why? _ ’ And to sum up his answer, it was for shits and giggles.” Tommy took a few sips of his soup after talking.

“Wait, you confronted him? All on your own? Did you tell Wilbur?” Puffy questioned, Tubbo staying quiet as he ate and spectated. Tommy hesitated to answer… and he reluctantly did.

“No. I didn’t tell Wilbur at all what Schlatt told me. After everything I looked up to him, to Schlatt. He was like- still kind of is- my idol. I didn’t want Wilbur to do something he would regret…” Tommy’s voice got softer and quieter as he answered, taking a few more sips of soup after.

They all went quiet, the only noise was the occasional slurp. Puffy thought hard about this. She had a feeling Schlatt wouldn’t have kept Tommy in Manberg after that. So why did he only revoke Wilbur’s citizenship? Most can agree, Quackity especially, that Tommy is annoying, someone you wouldn’t want around for long. Did Schlatt let Tommy stay cause he was a kid? No if that was the case he wouldn’t have made her son Secretary of the State, that was too much of a job for the teen to handle, then again it would only be a year till he was 18 so she supposed it wasn’t all that bad, but still… Did the other hybrid have a motive? Nothing connects here… Tommy caused two wars over discs, and then fought in a third, except a first, for L’manberg. 

She was grateful. Out of anything she was grateful that Schlatt gave Tommy mercy. Maybe he wasn’t a complete asshole. Of course… nothing could ever say.

The three finished, and Puffy placed the empty dishes in the sink, turning around to the table to see the two boys leaning on each other, fast asleep. A smile crawls to her face, she missed moments like these when they were younger, when Phil would bring Tommy over to have play dates with Tubbo. Tommy’s head rested on Tubbo’s head, and Tubbo’s head rested comfortably on Tommy’s shoulder. Thankfully Tubbo’s horns weren’t too huge, thanks to being 3/4ths of a human, so he wasn’t jabbing Tommy at all with them. It made her heart sing. They would wake up eventually, but she wouldn’t ruin that. Puffy walked over, softly rustling her son’s hair and giving him a gentle kiss to the side of the head, and even though Tommy’s hair and head were a mess at the moment, that didn’t stop her from giving him a hair rustle and kiss as well. He would have to check for acne on his head or something cause when she rustled his hair she felt a big bump, or maybe he just knocked his head against something. She shrugged off the thought and left the boys, they had plenty of time to feel sore about their poor sleeping position tomorrow.

Puffy made her way out of the door, and back to her home out of Manberg.

Meanwhile in the darkness, not too far from Tommy’s home, a cloaked figure watched the woman leave, and soon dashed behind the foliage of Manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who that strange figure could be! OOGA BOOGA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo sees Tommy getting better, so no need to overstay his time at his friend's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'nother long one, just finished beta reading, yeah thats right I will be probably doing this till my eyes get sore lol

“Tommy c’mon you need a wash!”

“I told you it's just manly musk!”

“No, it’s dirt! Get over here!”

Tommy laughed as he dodged his friend’s horrible attempt to grab him. I mean Tommy towered over him by at least 5 inches, what could the short stack do? Well, he can catch him off guard.

“OMPH! Tubbooo!” The blond whined, Tubbo had headbutt him in the gut, not too hard but enough to knock the larger teen to the floor. The brunet crossed his arms as he looked at his friend with an angry pout, and pointed to a room around the kitchen island. “Washroom, now young man.” Tommy almost growled at that. He got up and angrily marched to the washroom. “Y’know I am only a year younger than you Tubso, and taller!”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t call you that!”

Tubbo’s response got Tommy to roll his eyes. He closed the washroom’s door and sighed. His head felt like it was splitting in two, but the pain was subdued ever so slightly after Tommy thought about the previous night. He smiled as he put together a new set of clothing and towels, his neck was still in a knot but Tubbo’s head made a surprisingly good pillow. He turned the water for the bath on, and felt it, he estimated a couple minutes for it to warm up. Captain Puffy coming to visit last night was also a surprise, surely Tommy thought he had annoyed the poor woman with his antics, but her making that delicious soup? It's enough to make him apologize completely for his silly antics, but no promises.

The water finished warming, so Tommy filled up the tub, and got undressed, hopping in instantly.

* * *

Tubbo smiled as he was reading through a fantasy book. He frowned, thinking about how he’d have to go to the Capitol that was built for L-.. Manberg. Cringing, he stopped reading. He’d have to make up for missing the meeting yesterday, but it was for a good reason, and once Tommy cleaned up and truly showed him improvement in attitude, without faking it, then Tubbo could leave peacefully. Then it dawned on him, if Tommy made a mistake, Tubbo could defend him if he worked with Schlatt! A huge grin stretched on his face, the brunet jumping up and doing a couple twirls in joy. That could be how he would protect his friend! And Tommy being Tommy would be like his big bodyguard! Perfect!

The washroom door opened and Tubbo turned to see Tommy, in a fresh new set of his usual red and white shirt, and normal jeans and red tennis shoes. The goat hybrid prayed Tommy would never change from that, it was his iconic look after all. “Tommy! How you feelin’ pal?” The smaller asked happily, walking toward Tommy who had a towel wrapped around his neck. “All good my friend! Never felt better, I feel like I could kick at leeaast twenty bitches in the arse!” Both laughed. “Alright well Tommy if that's the case, I have to return to the capitol, you try not to get in trouble, okay!” Sounded more like a demand than a question keeping someone from trouble, but it only made the blond smile.

“Alright Tubster, you go have fun with your politics and what-not.” He waved Tubbo good bye, who waved back and ran out the door, taking his book from the table with him.

The moment Tommy saw Tubbo fade past his house windows, he dropped the smile. His shoulders dropped down and he sighed outward, fidgeting with the towel around his neck. He was kind of hungry, but his teeth were sore, probably just sensitive from almost downing the scolding hot, but extremely delicious, soup last night. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out some bread, he wasn’t a cook so he just went with what he had. Tommy was just thankful the bread wasn’t stale at all, in fact it was very fluffy, he paused and wondered if Puffy brought some and left it for him. Maybe Tubbo even? Probably, but hey it was good so no more questions, just eat, after all his stomach growled in anticipation for the next bite.

* * *

Tubbo cringed hearing Quackity and George talking about the changes to Manberg. Since he missed yesterday’s meeting, they had to hold another one, and they made sure to find and drag Tubbo’s hide to the Capitol to do so, even though he was already on the way there.

“Okay, so the new flag design, do we want something light in theme?” George asked.

“Nonono Gogy my man we gotta go dark, be threatening!” Quackity slammed his hand on the table with a smile. 

“Well there are two other people in the room, Quack, let's hear their opinions. I want a light theme…” George pouts after muttering out that last few words. Tubbo cleared his throat and reluctantly smiled. “I-I agree with George! A light theme would look nice with the scenery we have in Manberg!” The colorblind man smiled at the teen’s agreement.

“I like where Quackity’s head is at. We want to be threatening, not friendly looking. I say pitch black with a striking orange X replacing the first X on the flag.” Schlatt responded nonchalantly not but a moment after Tubbo’s input. George and Tubbo frowned, while Quackity’s grin spread ear to ear. “Oh hell yeah! Gogy, let’s go get the materials!”

George rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever man.”

“If that's all we need to talk about today, go ahead and disband you two, and get the materials to change the flag and enough to put up more around Manberg. Tubbo, stay please.” The President said, taking a sip of water. Tubbo didn’t know whether to be thankful the man was trying to be sober, or concerned he wasn't on the verge of being drunk. George groaned as he dragged himself out of the meeting room, Quackity skipping happily behind him.

Once the giant door closed and the footsteps of the two could no longer be heard, the teen swallowed the frog in his throat.

“Tubbo, I was really countin’ on you to show up yesterday. Where were you?” The other hybrid squinted angrily at the Secretary.

“I-I was-” He swallowed once more. “I- was helping Tommy… He wasn’t feeling well a-and wasn’t g-getting out of his room... ” Tubbo could feel a bead of sweat slide down his forehead as Schlatt just hummed. The brunet could only imagine what the man was thinking. “And you thought abandoning a meeting I told you about to help him without telling me first was a smart idea?”

Schlatt must have been pissed. Pissed off at him and his mistake. “N-no.. it wasn’t smart of me, I-I’m sorry, Schlatt…”

“Next time, tell me and I can excuse you to help him out. But you better tell me next time.” Venom spat through the last words. Tubbo tried not to tremble as he opened his mouth to speak. “Is-is that all- M-mr. President?” Schlatt nodded, and waved the teen to leave. In reply the smaller goat hybrid hastily grabbed his notes and shoved them in his bag, running out of the meeting room.

Schlatt’s last thought before getting up himself was-

_ ‘I should pay Tommy a visit.’ _

* * *

Tommy practically slept all day. After he finished his bread well over 10 hours ago, he couldn’t soothe the throbbing pain, which had worsened, in his head. It also didn’t help that his spine felt like it was on fire and ached extremely. The blond groaned, tossing and turning hurt but staying still hurt more. No position let him rest properly, and that only agitated him, which he knows damn well worsened the pain in his body.

When he heard knocks at the front door, Tommy knew it was probably Tubbo coming to check on him, after all the sun was setting now. “COME IIINNNN.” The blond yelled, throwing his head back into his pillow after.

He heard footsteps, but they weren’t light like Tubbo’s… they were heavier, and didn’t have a skip like Tubbo. Tommy’s eyes widened. That wasn’t his friend.

As he was shooting up from his bed, his room door opened, and the teen’s eyes widened at the sight... 

“S-Schlatt?!”

The man raised a brow at the teen, but furrowed them in a way, not anger- was it concern Tommy was seeing? A trick of the light he hoped, and he shook himself out of shock. “The hell you doing here.” He hissed at the man, who said nothing except flipped the light switch for the room and walked over, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “Tubbo told me he missed yesterday’s meetin’ cause of you.” Schlatt said, staring at Tommy. The blond was never told Tubbo had a meeting- now he felt more like shit, and he hated the guilt shit- it was worse than actual pain in his opinion. “Well he never told me, big man, so I don’t know why you barged in here, unin-focken-vited!”

“Technically you yelled  _ ‘come in’ _ if I am correct.” Tommy fell silent. Schlatt wasn’t wrong, he did yell that. “W-well that’s coz I thought you were Tubbo! Not the shit head president!” His brows furrowed at the hybrid sitting at the edge of his bed, and he crossed his arms huffing ‘ _ steam _ ’ of anger from his nose. “Just wanted to check on you, brat. You haven’t been causing any chaos so I thought you were dead until Tubbo said something.” This asshole, who basically exiled Wilbur- was concerned about Tommy dying?! “Why would you even care, you already got rid of my brother, surprised you haven’t sent your bitch boys after me too.”

The room fell silent, and Schlatt looked away from Tommy, and stared straight ahead. After a moment the President exhaled.

“Told you the night before the election. I am an asshole, not a monster. I wouldn’t rip you from the only home you have, nor would I rip you from your friend, since you are one of the only things that keep his gears turning.” Tommy’s shoulders and arms drooped at that. But he instantly tensed.

“You say that yet you took my brother away, and you are keeping me just coz you need Tubbo happy to work?! You truly are an ASSHOLE- AH!” Schlatt’s head whipped to Tommy grabbing his head in pain. The yelling set a jab of electric and burning pain through his head, and in turn his spine. “Shit- are… are you good kid?”

“Get out. Just go. Before I grab my sword.” Tommy’s eyes were squinted from pain, a head still holding his head trying to get a sense of stability as he glared daggers into Schlatt’s face. Thankfully, the man got the message, even if Tommy hadn’t said a thing. “Alright. No need for threats twerp.” The ram hybrid stood up, and made way out of Tommy’s room, yet stopped in the doorway and turned to the blond. “Tommy I want you to know this, I revoked Wilbur’s citizenship because I saw a dangerous flame, one that would be more damaging than what me, or even Quackity could do. Take it from a man practically built from a chaotic flame. It doesn’t go out, you can only soothe or delay it.” With that the man left, and Tommy heard his front door open and slam shut.

Tommy was speechless, and if thinking didn’t hurt right now, he didn’t know what to think of it either. Is Schlatt- really the bad guy here?

No. He is the enemy. Wilbur is the one meant to be up there, with the glory, with the presidency, and Tommy is meant to be right by his side. But where would he even find the short-fused man? He only hoped this pain in his body would reside, then maybe, just maybe, he could go searching.

Too lazy to turn the light off, Tommy gently lowered himself to lay down on the bed from the sitting position, hoping he could at least get a wink of sleep.

The cloaked figure watched Manberg’s President leave Tommy’s home.

They planned their next course of action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has quite the turmoil in recruiting people for the rising Pogtopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than the last 2 chapters, but this one focuses more on Wilbur and even a snip bit of Eret and Puffy!

Wilbur punched the stone wall of Techno’s base. His anger hot enough his face had turned red, and his brother watched him expecting streams of smoke to exit the man’s ears.

“How come L’manberg is so damn active?! Even Schlatt ruined my chances to visit Tommy’s place because he was walking around!” The blade knew Wilbur wanted to get Tommy to join them in the revolution, Fundy had already set up a base of operations a bit south of Techno’s underground base called Pogtopia, however building a revolution would take some time and Tommy being cut off from it doesn’t help it grow any bigger since the kid did have some influence on the people of Manberg.

“I have meant to ask about that. Why do you think that guy was at Tommy’s house?” Techno asked his brother, raising a brow. Puffy and Tubbo ruining Wilbur’s chance to visit Tommy made sense, they were his mom and brother figures, but Schlatt? The man who cared about no one? It didn’t make sense to him, and judging based on how Wilbur looks after Techno asked, he couldn’t make sense of it either.

“I-I would have to ask Tommy. He hasn’t been out of his house since the election so I think it may be that way for a while. If one day can pass where no one is around I can talk to him- Schlatt visiting him was something I didn’t expect.” Wilbur stopped abusing the stone wall in front of him and turned to Techno, sighing as he leaned against the wall. “I think Schlatt is trying to keep Tommy in check. I think he knew we would try to make an easy revolution together, so he is keeping all of us separate.” The brunet put a closed hand to his chin, resting his head on it.

“I mean that would make sense. Tommy is also a big trouble maker, so Schlatt keeping tabs on him and keeping him couped up in his house is an easy way to keep him from rebelling Manberg.” The piglin added.

It made sense to them both now, but Wilbur couldn’t hear the short conversation between Schlatt or Tommy since he was literally in a bush looking over Tommy’s house from a decent distance. The worry about their younger brother in general, though, was through the roof. They hadn’t seen him leave his house for 4, almost 5 days now. Either Schlatt has a tight grip and Tubbo is keeping Tommy sane, or Tommy is still upset about the election. Wilbur could heavily relate to the latter, as he was also still upset about the situation, except it turned him into a ticking time bomb and not someone huddled in their home.

“Fundy should be back in a couple minutes, we can ask what's happening with Tommy and any other info, like the vice president and cabinet.” Techno stated after a couple minutes of silent thinking. Wilbur responded with a nod. “Good, before he gets here I’ll check the food supply, we are going to need it come revolution day.” Techno nodded and his brother took off to the potato farm.

The voices screamed for answers in his head, they screamed for blood as well. They screamed at Techno to kill Schlatt to just get it over with, some quieter ones screamed to get Tommy out of Manberg and into safety, others just wanted blood in general, but the ones rooting for Schlatt’s downfall and blood were the loudest out of all of them. If Techno wasn’t so used to this he’d die from migraines from the voices alone. He walked to the entrance to his ravine base and waited for his nephew's eventual showing.

* * *

“For real? Schlatt really did that?” Eret asked Puffy in surprise. Puffy chopped a few more bits of wood before wiping sweat from her head and answering. “Yeah, and while Tubbo and Tommy are like brothers, Wilbur was the one he was raised with, the one who looked after him more than Phil and his favorite child.” The king of the SMP shook his head. “I can’t believe it. The Schlatt part, not the Phil part.” The captain let out a chortle from his choice of words. Puffy decided to invite Eret for some fresh air and to talk about the recent situation of Manberg. Eret only heard about Schlatt a few times, and those few times he concluded he was a narcissistic asshole, the surprising part was what he was doing to L’man- Manberg, changing it in that drastic way and separating two key parts of Manberg’s start.

The king had of course felt bad for betraying them in the first war… He felt a pang of guilt through his heart remembering how Dream and his men came in and took everyone in L’manbergs first life. If it wasn’t for sacrificing the thing that he loved and challenging Dream head on, Tommy would be living somewhere in the Dream SMP itself, most likely in a dirt hut.

It hurt the two to hear kids going through what's happening, no doubt a war is coming soon since Schlatt would cause some type of controversy or piss off someone powerful. Dream definitely would get ticked off at Schlatt for something, no doubts about it.

“Let’s finish up with the wood here, once we get a few more trees cleared out it should leave way for the Gay Target.” Puffy said with a smile toward Eret, snickering along with the king at the words. “Yeah, let's do that.”

* * *

After Fundy arrived he brought only bad news.

“So first the walls, now the flag?!” WIlbur screamed.

“Yup. But at the moment that's all I know, Quackity and George are gathering resources but whatever Tubbo and Schlatt are doing, they are keeping quiet about it.” The twins and the fox hybrid thought about it.

“What about potential recruits?” Techno asked.

“Well, at first I thought Tommy, but then I realized Tubbo, the person closest to Schlatt, is at his house almost constantly, and no one has even seen my uncle outside since the election-” That the sleepy boy brothers already knew for sure. Fundy continued: “-Then I thought about Tubbo but the only way we’d get him to join is if Tommy does, but being close to Schlatt with high power he may not accept and convince Tommy not to as well for their safety, which backfires on us. Then I thought about Nihachu, she was one of the few that stood up for you to Schlatt after your exile from Manberg, and she is also a good friend, then I thought about Karl, Purpled, and Ponk, I am unsure about Sapnap though.” He concluded.

“Karl runs his own little subdivision in Manberg, doesn’t he?” Wilbur asked his son, who nodded. “Yeah he does, so if he is on board, his division may be right behind him as well.” The hybrid replied. That was all they needed. They wished there were more options in all honesty. “What about Jack, Ranboo, and Phil?” Fundy and Wilbur turned toward Techno. Fundy shook his head. “I originally thought of that, but grandpa has been incognito since before the election, although his house is still there. Ranboo is someone who I don’t feel comfortable around, he hangs around Dream a bit and I’d rather not open that can of worms, then with Jack- I think he is too egotistical, or at least uncaring to what happens to either side so long as he has Manifold Land.” These were facts the brothers couldn’t deny. “Alright so if we get who is on the list, that's you, Techno, me, Nihachu, Karl, Purpled, Ponk, and hopefully Tommy, which puts us at… one-two… Eight people. Think that's enough?” Wilbur turns to the two for an answer. “If more people don’t come to Manberg to live under Schlatt’s rule willingly, then we should have more than enough.” The man’s son replied. “Yeah, but don’t forget Dream. From what you have told me he hated L’manberg, and Schlatt looks like someone he could get along with, with the right cards of course. Dream has men on him too, more than us or the future team.” Techno added to their viewpoint with that, causing Fundy and Wilbur to reel back. This was true, if Schlatt was against them… Dream would definitely help him, why wouldn’t he?

“Alright then it's settled, Fundy you keep trying to recruit people, and see if you can catch Tommy alone for long enough to get him to join.” The brunet ordered, and the hybrid nodded, leaving quickly to get back so he didn’t look suspicious being gone too long. Once Fundy was gone from the base, Techno turned and walked to his  _ ‘room _ .’

  
“I will get to brewing and enchanting a few things, then I will head out for my vault. Remember-”

“-Remember no following, gotchyu Tech.” Wilbur smiled at his brother who wore an annoyed glare. The piglin huffed as he walked away, the human finding it funny that Techno got mad at him for finishing his sentences. He couldn’t help it, it’s what brothers do.

* * *

Wilbur stationed himself on his hidden perch, overlooking Tommy’s house and his tower. With binoculars wrapped around his neck, he waited for any movement. The house’s lights were on, except Tommy’s room window, which was pitch black, so the brunet could only assume the blond was asleep. The man sighed, he never wanted this, never wanted to put himself or his baby brother in harm's way. For heaven sake the kid watched him be driven out, watched the country he helped make slowly turn into something of hatred and pure tyranny. It’s different when it comes to the anarchy they see from Techno, he never touched their stuff or creations unless absolutely need be… Schlatt having taken over removes that little restraint, if Techno had the materials he could blow up the place and kill Schlatt, regardless of the fact that the country was originally his brothers’.

Wilbur’s train of thoughts ended when he heard distant humming, and looking down he saw Tubbo, with a skip and a smile nonchalantly let himself into Tommy’s house, bag of what looked to be various foods in hand. Was Tommy truly sick? If he had become sick after the election and still feeling sick… He can’t recruit the teen anyway, he would have to wait till Tommy was better. The man’s first two visits to his hideaway lookout above Tommy’s place, he had suspected something was up, but couldn’t confirm if Tommy was sick or on house arrest, maybe both.

  
_ ‘I will leave Tommy be for now. He needs some ar n’ ar, and I could use some too if I wasn’t so wired about this. Please Tubbo, keep Tommy safe for me, for our sake.’ _ Wilbur thought, as he looked at the house with sad and wet eyes, and he left to his other hidden perch where he would keep an eye on the majority of the population and hopefully, some plans will eventually be revealed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? Well you'll find out eventually but stay tuned, I will be writing a few more chapters before beta reading more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is in pain, and Tubbo, being the good friend he is, investigates. Excepts it may take one extra person to confirm his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another long one! Make sure to tell me what you think!

Tubbo had a decent morning, if you don’t count Schlatt and Quackity getting into a yelling competition in the communicator meant for the party, which George and Tubbo watched as the many capital letters were sent with vigorous rage from both people. He was also at Tommy’s house when it was happening, so he simply told Tommy some of the less adult-themed messages that he found funny while they ate breakfast, which got Tommy to laugh and even choke on his cereal. It made the brunet smile that the taller of the two was smiling, less pale and laughing. Tubbo could tell though his friend was in some sort of pain, and after he put away his messages, specifically the one of him telling Schlatt he was at Tommy’s, he decided to ask him about it.

“So Tommy, you’ve been feeling better right?” The blond turned his head to the goat hybrid sitting at the table. “Yeah, thanks to you and the soup your mum made.” He smiled and turned back to the dishes he was doing, wincing every few seconds, not noticeable unless you were right there. “I’ve noticed you wince and your face is scrunched, is something hurting?” Tommy paused what he was doing and turned to his friend with a sad face. “I-I uh yeah.. Been hurting like a bitch since the day after the election..” He said putting his head down and continuing his chore.

“Where does it hurt?” Tubbo asked and stood up, walking to his friend who was hesitant to respond. “W-well.. It’s- it’s mostly just- like y’know…” Tommy started to shake. Was it that bad that the 16 year old couldn’t explain? “Tommy it’s okay you can just- describe it.” Tubbo said with a warm smile, placing a very gentle hand on his taller friend’s shoulders. Sea blue eyes looking over, Tommy took his hands out of the sink and dried them off. “I-it’s like a s-stabbing sensation like- a knife being drilled b-but instead of- instead of in it feels like something stabbing out…” Stabbing out? Tubbo’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Where is the stabbing pain that you feel?”

“Well it’s uh… it’s here.” Tommy pointed two fingers, one from each hand, to the left and right of his head, slightly upward and little towards the back of his head. The spots were so specific, Tubbo could have sworn… He decided he needed to confirm. “Any other places?” Tommy just nodded and dropped his hands, instead of showing he just spoke. “My entire spine, down to my focken tailbone! Feels like needles Tubbo, the tailbone is the worst too! It hurts- it hurts like a major bitch!” “It’s okay Tommy, I uh- it sounds familiar but I need to go to the library to check, think you’ll be fine until I find it and get back?” “Yeah sure, not like I can focken leave anyway without fearin’ some bitches could come after me like they did with Wilbur…” Tommy crossed his arms after saying that. Tubbo cringed remembering how he had to hold his friend back and hug him to keep him from running after a now exiled man. The brunet squeezed the blond’s shoulder softly as a reassuring gesture.

“It’ll be fine Tommy, plus I could always talk to everyone, see if I can get them to understand the situation now. I mean even Schlatt understands and knows you won’t doing anything bad!” Tubbo smiled at that, and his friend’s eyes widened. _ ‘He- he what? It probably is just a ruse to keep Tubbo happy, after all that’s what he told me…’  _ “Yeah, that's great- Tubbo… Just super big man.” Tommy smiled and slowly removed Tubbo’s hand, whose grin went ear to ear as he skipped to the front door and waved. “I’ll be right back Tommy!” With that he walked out and closed the door.

Tommy was alone again. He was too afraid to step outside, plus the pain he felt had only worsened, his brain has just registered it as normal now. He didn’t want to leave in pain, so he finished washing the dishes, he would wait. He could wait.

Just like he was told to do many times.

* * *

Schlatt made his daily route through the Capitol. He had to give props to the people of Manberg, they knew how to make a quality build when they have the right materials and- motivation. He smiled to himself as he passed by the library, but stopped when he heard muttering and shuffling. “Hello?” He asked walking in, his smile dropping wondering who could be in the library, certainly not Quackity. He roamed through the library, went down one of the many aisles and shouted again. “Hello?” “Oh Mr President!” Was that Tubbo? The ram hybrid turned the corner and saw Tubbo with a moving tray stacked with books, him adding another couple on and emptying his hands before turning to the man with a grin. “Whatcha doin’ there Tubbo? Thought you were at Tommy’s?” He asked, raising a brow. “Oh just looking for some books for research…” He said looking away, his grin slightly faltering. “Research huh?” He walked over and picked up a book, his eyes widened.

“Didn’t know we had ‘ _ How to Know if You’re a Hybrid _ ’ type books.” Tubbo froze as he browsed again. Turning to him with a nervous laugh. “Ooohh yeaaah! Just decided to uh- look up some other types of hybrids!” He smiled, laughing again. Schlatt didn’t believe him. “So you left your friend to find stacks of books on different types of hybrids when most people on the SMP are human. What are you really up to kid?” He leaned on the tray, hoisting himself up with his hand on it. “I- I uh…”

“Tubbo, you’re a good man, and we’re friends, I don’t see why friends would hide small things from each other.” He said, a slight smile and a peppy tone. Tubbo blinked, glancing away before glancing back to the elder hybrid. “I-It’s Tommy…” He fidgeted with his thumbs. Schlatt had a wave of worry overcome him and before he could catch himself he spoke. “What’s up with him?” The smaller brunet was confused at Schlatt’s quick response, but he answered. “H-he explained he had been having pains. He has been getting better though, less sick wise, but the pain is sticking and he says it's been getting worse… The spots he showed me were- concerning and familiar. I- I didn’t want to bother anyone with asking in case I was wrong but I thought I’d find the right book and borrow it so he could look it over and confirm for me!” The older hybrid just nodded. “Well if he is really Phil’s son he is probably being a drama queen about wings.” He waved it off. Tubbo swallowed. “Actually- they remind me of my horns and tail first coming in…” Schlatt paused. “What does that mean?” He squinted, as if he was trying to read the boy when he couldn’t. “If- If my gut is right about the main spots he showed me- Phil said Tommy was adopted, so I don’t think anyone knew he could possibly be a- a goat hybrid…” The President’s heart stopped. Time felt frozen to him. “You think he’s a- goat hybrid…?” Tubbo just nodded. “Well that or a ram. A ram would make more sense since he likes to solve things with violence or outburst. It may be similar to my experience but I’m a goat hybrid, I can imagine a ram transformation is more painful with their extremely curved and enormous horns,  _ no offense _ , it would explain why he feels in pain...” He frowned, saddened his friend feels this way and he can’t do much to help except be there. Tubbo’s eyes glistened a split second after and turned to Schlatt with a gasp. “You’re a ram hybrid! You think you can check and see if Tommy is or not?!” The man choked, but the brunet looked up to him with a wide happy grin, and he could see the hope in his eyes. If Tommy was a ram hybrid then-...

He didn’t want to think about it. He sighed, persuaded by the boy’s charm, and smiled softly. “Sure kiddo, I’ll visit him on one condition, though.” Tubbo raised his brow. “What’s that Mr President?” “You need to be there when I do. Tommy and I aren’t exactly friends and if he does end up being a hybrid I think his friend needs to be there to tell him, not me.” He said pointing at the kid then himself. “Sure! I can do that, let’s go!” He quickly grabbed Schlatt’s wrist and ran with the man in tow, who was shocked at the sudden movement.

* * *

Tommy was shaking like a leaf. When Tubbo had returned with Schlatt instead of books, he rightfully blasted curse words at the man, who just rolled his eyes as the Secretary tried calming his blond friend.

Schlatt sat at the table, and situated a chair in front of him. He patted it and looked at Tommy. “Sit.” Reluctantly the kid went and sat in front of the man. “Alright so Tubbo has an interesting theory, and I am simply here to check.” Tommy glared at the man. “What are you an expert, bitch?” Schlatt rolled his eyes. “Be lucky I’m the one doing this and not someone else who doesn’t, know anything, brat.” Tubbo nervously laughed as Schlatt began checking Tommy’s head. Tommy was leaned over toward Schlatt, who felt around gently as to not disturb whatever sores may be there. “Can you show me where you showed Tubbo?” He asked, and the blond growled as he pointed. Schlatt with furrowed brows placed both his hands on top of the spots softly. “OW BITCH!” “I barely touched you big baby, shut up and let me check!” Tommy hissed as Schlatt quickly retracted his hands, only to slowly place them back. Tubbo was there, Tubbo was helping him, even if it meant Schlatt was too. 

The President frowned. The spots where the pain was were surprisingly huge, definitely not goat hybrid growing size… the girth of them were similar to Schlatt’s own when his horns grew in. “Now how did you describe the pain to Tubbo?” Tommy, trying not to squeal as Schlatt pushed his hair aside to check what was there. “Like-like a knife was- fockin- fockin ow- fockin stabbing from in to out! Ow- not stabbing in!” Stabbing outward? He remembers asking Puffy how her horns along with her kid’s horns grew in, and while they were painful, it felt more like a few needles or just a longed pressure poking outward, but a knife was more akin to how Schlatt’s growing in felt. “I see… Tubbo mentioned on the way here you also felt a sting on your tailbone.” He mentioned as he switched to checking the kid’s ears. He tried not reacting in front of Tubbo as he saw a dirty blond patch of fur beginning to crawl from the back of the ear, even on the other ear it was the same. “Yeah… it- it also feels like somethings focken pushing out but it's more needles feeling if anything.” That was one of the similarities between goat and ram hybrids, but the feeling he described and looking at the horns growing on his head gave Schlatt all the information he needed. “Alright well I think I know what the problem is. You can sit up now.” Tommy groaned, in pain from just- everything and leaning over for so long. He rubbed the back of his neck to sooth it as he looked at Tubbo, who smiled at him. Schlatt got up and motioned Tubbo to follow him, which he did, leaving Tommy sitting still till they got back, alone with his thoughts.

Outside, Tubbo was standing with a nervous gaze at the President. “So- what do you think?” Schlatt leaned against Tommy’s house with a huff and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “The kid isn’t a goat hybrid, that’s for sure. I had asked Puffy myself back when we were younger about what her horns growing in felt like, and how Tommy described his pain is more like mine than hers.”

“That’s what I was thinking. It felt more like a few pricks coming out of my head and it was itchy… Tommy didn’t describe any itching and said it was like a knife so I was unsure…” Tubbo looked at the ground. Schlatt was inwardly panicking.  _ ‘So the kid is a late bloomer… No surprise but now of all times?’  _

“Tubbo, I would give the estimate of about two days before his horns start showing, I also checked his ears and they are starting to thin and grow fur starting from the scalp. His tail isn’t any different from a goat’s or ram’s so I assume three days before it’s fully grown and eight for all the fur.” Tubbo nodded and smiled up at the ram. “Thank you so much Schlatt! Here I was about to spend hours looking for something- the gods were really kind sending you to the library today!” He jumped for joy. Schlatt didn’t know what else to say besides something to finish the conversation. He boosted off the wall he was leaning on and smiled. “Tell him, okay? I’ll be heading back now, tell me how he takes the news later.” He waved and started walking, and he could hear Tubbo’s ‘Yeah! Thanks!’ in the distance already as he started speed walking back to the Capitol.

* * *

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Tommy! Tommy calm down it’s not that- it’s not that bad!”

Tommy didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want it to be true.

“Tubbo I can’t be CALM! I’M A HYBRID!” He fumed at his friend.

“Being a hybrid isn’t all that bad Tommy! Now we’ll be horn buddies!” Tubbo said excitingly with a jump, hoping to calm his friend down.

“Tubbo I appreciate your enthusiasm with this- BUT I’M A HUMAN! NOT A HYBRID!” Tommy spat out, arms flailing. The blond was led to the kitchen table by Tubbo. “Just-just sit tight big man I’ll make some tea mum made for me when my horns were coming in! It’ll be- It’ll be fine, Tommy.” He gave a warm smile and soft hug to his terrified friend. Tubbo walked to the stove and grabbed a tea kettle, filling it with water and putting it to boil, gathering various herbs from around the kitchen to prepare the tea. Tommy couldn’t believe it. Because of his brothers, he knew he was adopted, even though it was never verbally spoken about till he was older, he still knew, right from the start. Avian’s got their wings as children, even 1/4ths of Avian’s would have gotten their wings, and Tommy knew if he was Philza’s biological son, he would’ve had his… but no. He wasn’t a goat hybrid, not like Tubbo and Puffy- he was a ram. The only other ram hybrid he knew was Schlatt… that must have been why Tubbo called on him to check out what was happening, but the blond was surprised that Schlatt would even help. Why? To keep Tubbo happy? No. This time Tommy wasn’t sure, but keeping Tubbo working was the only logical explanation he had.

“Tea’s ready!” Tubbo said with a smile. Tommy must’ve been lost so much in thought time zipped by. His friend sat a glass tea cup in front of him and another one to the side, in front of Tubbo’s seat. He would enjoy his tea for now. Hopefully Tubbo would be right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's horns have finally grown in and Tubbo decides its time to get a new wardrobe.
> 
> Meanwhile, Schlatt meets with Phil to talk about something important.

Tommy groaned when he woke up. He winced as his spine bent as he sat up, grumbling curses about it being too early. Tubbo must have opened his curtains when he was asleep before he left. It was currently the second day after being told he was a ram hybrid. Second day- Tommy paused and eyes widened. His head wasn’t in pain, but it was extremely sore. He went up to feel, and he could feel the spikes that broke skin, along with the rest of the tiny horns. Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed trying to accommodate for the stub tail growing out, since his shorts irritate it- guess he will have to ask Tubbo how he manages his… or maybe Puffy since those clothes may have to be custom made and he has a few diamonds on him to pay the goat woman.

Was the kid still extremely upset about this change? Yes he was, but he couldn’t reverse this now. Tommy stopped during his morning routine with fear. Does Phil- Does Phil know? Does Wilbur or Techno?! He spits out his toothpaste and finishes brushing his teeth, taking a hot shower to refresh himself as he thought. Did Phil know who his parents were? Did he tell Wilbur or Techno? If his adopted father knew, and his siblings didn’t know, that meant that Tubbo, Schlatt, and Phil were the only people he knew he was a hybrid now. He didn’t mind Tubbo or his dad… but Schlatt knowing? He could use that as blackmail! That idea sent a chill through Tommy’s body, could he really use that? He slapped himself out of it and finished his shower.

* * *

Schlatt slammed down the shot glass he finished onto the island. Quackity and George’s laugh felt distant to him, even though they were sitting next to him also having a few drinks. The flag had been completed, and the next step was to enforce a few rules but they’d have a drink before then. The President could care less about that though, his mind was focusing on the blond kid.  _ ‘Today his horns should have come in. People are going to know…’ _ He nervously gulped, a bead of sweat trickling down his head, and he quickly poured himself another shot to take. A rough hand shook Schlatt, and he paid attention to the men at the bar with him laughing, it was Quackity. “Oh you should’ve seen poor Gogy’s face when he realized his sword broke right as three creepers were on him! Hahahaha!” George pouted and yelled, “Quackity!” The ram snorted, a smile creeping to his face. He had hoped these two would take his mind off of the past couple days, along with hopefully the rest of the week, but so far it's done nothing but push it aside to be remembered the moment the fun was over. The two continued laughing, brushing off Schlatt saying that ‘he’d be back’, which was responded by a distant inattentive  _ ‘okay!’ _ From Quackity.

Putting away his booze in the cabinet of the Capitol bar, he quickly made his way out. He was a bit tipsy, but he could care less. He kept walking forward, what feels like an autopilot as he doesn’t exactly keep track of where he is going, he is just moving to his destination by memory… 

He knocks on the door he approaches and hopes a certain avian is home.

“Schlatt?” Phil answers within a moment, surprised to see the President of Manberg on his front door. “Can I come in?” The ram asks, and Phil immediately obliges. “Jesus you reek of booze Schlatt, are you drunk?” Schlatt sits on the couch Phil’s house has, and clears his throat. “Never mind that, can you take a seat, this is important.” Phil raised a brow at the statement but nonetheless sat down, a cup of tea he’d already made sitting on the coffee table steaming and luring him to the smell to take a sip before motioning Schlatt to continue. The ram sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, his left leg bouncing in a repetitive motion. “Tommy is showing.” The avian paused and his eyes widened, almost dropping his cup. “What.” He said fearfully, furrowing his brows, looking over at Schlatt. “You heard me-” The ram glared at the man. “He is beginning to show, in fact his tail and horns should have broken through the skin by now, no doubt his ears are the least painful thing so no telling if those are already filled.” He looked to the floorboards like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Oh gods…” Philza placed down his cup on the little glass plate and grabbed his own hands in his lap. “I take it you never told him he was a hybrid- did you?” Schlatt went back to glaring at Phil, the venom in his voice apparent. “I- He never showed signs so I thought- I thought he never would at all! I thought he’d be a human!” It took every ounce of restraint the ram hybrid had not to tackle the avian, his drunkenness almost over his actions. “I gave you specific instructions, Philza Minecraft…” The President didn’t want to verbally say it, but Phil already took the hint and bowed his head in apology. “I-I know Schlatt. But he just- he never showed signs so I thought it’d be fine…” “Fine? Fine?! He’s a late bloomer. How do you expect to answer anyone when they see him now and being told he was a human?!” Schlatt leaned on the couch, turning toward Phil wanting to punch the man for his incompetence. He restrained himself as best as possible, and Phil shifted awkwardly, sighing and relaxing his shoulders. “Look I didn’t know.. How did you find out?” The avian hybrid asked the brunet. “Tubbo brought me to the kid’s house, saying his spots that were in pain and keeping him in pain were familiar to him, and thought he was either a goat or a ram hybrid, so he brought me over, a ram hybrid y’know, to check it out. He is growing ram horns. I assume by now he has the equivalent of baby sheep horns at the moment and his tail won’t be long till fully developed.” Phil was stumped, and raised a brow quickly asking, “When did it start?”

“I presume the day after the election.” Schlatt’s tension went down slightly as he faced forward again, leaning over and locking his hands. “Schlatt look I’m sorry, I am so sorry for not telling him… but who broke the news of his transformation?” “Tubbo did. I figured it’d be best for the friend to break it to him.”

“You know what this means now right, mister President?” Phil looked away after saying that.

“Yeah I know. I told you myself after all.” Schlatt turned to the blond with sad eyes, who just slowly looked back with a frown and nodding. “Yeah you did.” The avian replied.

“It’s time to take the kid home, Phil.”

* * *

Tommy was dragged out of his house by Tubbo, wearing a big fluffy hoodie to hide his growing tail, ears and horns. “You are so lucky it’s actually chilly today bitch.” Tommy growled at his friend, who laughed. “Sorry friend, but we have to find a way to break the news to people, until we do you can’t show them, after all you told me that yourself big man!” He smiled at his friend, who looked away, face flushed. They were on their way to Puffy’s place in the Dream SMP, and since Tommy asked Tubbo if he knew where to get clothes for his situation, he instantly got Tommy into a hoodie and walked out of his house hurriedly. “You better get me a snack or something there cause I was in the middle of eating cereal.” Tommy said with a pout, and Tubbo grabbed his hand and tugged him to walk faster. “Well the sooner we get there the sooner we can have lunch!” Puffy was a surprisingly good cook, so Tommy’s stomach almost growled in anticipation. 

About an hour of being dragged and holding each other’s hands, they reached Puffy’s house. Tubbo excitedly knocked on the door and Puffy opened it and gasped in surprise. “Tommy! Didn’t expect you to see you here with Tubbo, finally trying to get out of the house?” She smiled at the boys, Tommy crossed his arms and muttered. “Something like that…”

“Hey mom think you can make clothes like how you make ours but like- Tommy’s size?” She raised a brow. “Now why would I need to do that, doesn’t Tommy have clothes?” She blinked in confusion, then Tubbo just gave an apologetic smile before pushing Tommy inside past Puffy, who looked at the boys and silently gasped in shock. Tubbo had pulled Tommy’s hood down to reveal two baby sheep horns, elongated and thinner ears, not dare close enough to an actual ram’s but close, and she made an audible gasp when Tubbo turned him around to lift the hoodie and reveal a furless tail. “He’s- Tommy you’re a hybrid?!” The blond pulled the hoodie back up and pulled the rest of it down to cover his tail again and turned around. “Yup.” Was all he said. “So this is why we need clothes like ours mum.” Tubbo gave a nervous laugh, but stopped as Puffy pulled him aside and told Tommy to stay, who did.

“You never told me Tommy was a goat hybrid!” Puffy whispered to her child. Tubbo glanced at her nervously. “Well he is a hybrid but not a goat one- he is a ram hybrid, it was confirmed by Schlatt. We assume he is just a super late bloomer…” He rubbed his arm nervously. Puffy nodded, guess that made sense.. Except- “I thought he was Phil’s son!” Tubbo’s ears perked. “Well yeah he is, but I thought you knew he was adopted…”

“What?! No one told me he was adopted?! I thought since him and Phil looked so similar that he was Phil’s biological kid!” She said still in a hushed tone, surprised.

“Wilbur, is his only biological kid. Techno and Tommy are adopted.” The captain made a circle with her face as a silent  _ ‘o’ _ . She had it backward all this time then, she wondered who Tommy’s biological parents were in that case. 

Dragging Tubbo back out after talking, the goat woman cleared her throat. “Okay so don’t worry about paying Tommy, I can make your clothes for free of charge, as a celebration gift!” She smiled, no doubt Tommy was afraid of this discovery, after all his idol-turned-enemy was a ram hybrid. The blond looked at her with wide eyes, and smiled brightly. “R-really?!” He asked excitingly, Tubbo chuckled at his friend’s blue eyes sparkling with joy, and Puffy chuckled with her son. “Of course Tommy! I’ll also help you out with tips, even though rams and goats are different, it’s pretty easy to take care of yourself.” The boy nodded happily to have help that wasn’t anyone else. Tommy’s usually stubborn about help but he has no clue how to take care of his new horns, and soon to be full tail.

“Go ahead and get into the room to the right, last door, and I’ll be there with measuring tape in a bit.” The goat instructed Tommy, who simply nodded and headed to the destination. She turned to Tubbo. “I’ll make him a few sets, it’ll take me a few days though so hope he doesn’t mind waiting.” Her son shrugged. “Well he’s already been waiting to get out for awhile, pretty sure waiting a bit more wouldn’t hurt.” They smiled at each other, and Tubbo watched his mother walk into her crafts room.

  
That afternoon, after being measured and eating lunch, Tubbo and Tommy went back to the blond’s house in Manberg, thankfully no one asking about Tommy or walking around, assumingly doing whatever tasks they had to do that day before relaxing. The blond looked at the notebook Puffy gave him, with a schedule and instructions to take care of himself, and he was quite grateful for it. “So glad you recommended my mum this morning! Now you’ll get new clothes and tips on taking care of yourself!” Tommy smiled at his friend’s comment, the same teen skipping happily behind him all the way to the taller’s house. As they got closer to the birch house on the side of a hill, Tommy thought. ‘ _ Maybe Tubbo is right, this won’t be too bad.’ _ He smiled.


End file.
